Come As You Are
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: In an attempt to get Jean and Scott back for the humiliation of wearing their uniforms to school, Kitty, Rouge and Kurt invite them to a costume party, to be dressed as Mystique and Kelly.


Come as you are.  
  
Sequal to: Ten Reasons we hate Scott. This plot line kinda ran-amock, and as I was listening to my Nirvana CD, the idea came to me. Cheers!  
  
Disclamier: Even if you were Mystique, you know, that sleek blue chick, Ethan Craft woulnd't even notice you! Me? I'd be Rogue, so I could suck the popularity right out of Kate.  
  
((I hate Lizzie McQuire.))  
  
~  
  
"I. Hate. Jean. And. Scott." Rogue fumed. She, Kitty and Kurt were having a meeting later that night about what to do about the Uniform ordeal.   
  
"No way! You're like, totally in love with Scott!" Kitty said, trying to convince Rogue that she really did like her former crush.  
  
"Wake up and smell the coffee Kitty, I hate Scott, and Jean. And we need to get back at them for all the torture I had to endure," Rogue sat down on her bed as Kurt took the floor.  
  
"Well, there is an alumni and student dance this weekend..." Kurt began, but Kitty jumped up, the wheels turning in her head.  
  
"And we'll invite them, and they'll be, like, the only alumni there!" Kitty squealed happily.  
  
"Erm... No. We tell them it's a costume party, and they'll be the only ones wearing a costume," Kurt explained.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"But, Kurt, one problem, it IS a costume party," Rogue pointed out.   
  
"No problem then. We'll just tell them that they have to come dressed as... Ooh! I got it! Teachers! And we'll some how convince them to dress as-" Kitty stopped him.  
  
"Principle Darkholme and Kelly!" She gushed. Kurt and Rogue blinked.  
  
"I like it." Said Kurt.  
  
"I don't," Rogue said flatly.  
  
"Come on, Rogue. Live a little! Think of it as making fun of your mother," Kitty begged. Kurt then began to cough violently in the corner. Kitty and Rogue looked at him.  
  
"Sorry, something caught in my throat," He said, blushing slightly, "Carry on."  
  
"Fine. I give up! But what are you two gonna dress as?" She asked, turning the question on them.  
  
"That's esay!" Kurt said, "I'll be me!" He smiled widley, but seeing the look on Kitty and Rogue's face, he added, "Blue, of course." They nodded, acceptign this idea.  
  
"I'm going to be a princess," Kitty said, nodding.  
  
"Well, then I'm going to be a vampire-faerie-princess," Rogue smirked.   
  
"Wow, I would never had thought you would do that," Kitty said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wanna make something of it?" She demanded.   
  
"No, not at all," But once Rogue turned her back, she addded, "And a certain Cajun will be your vampire-faerie-prince." She laughed.  
  
~  
  
"A dress-as-a-teacher-Costume-party?" Jean asked skeptically.  
  
"No, not just ANY dress-as-a-teacher-costume-party," Kitty corrected. "A dress-as-a-teacher-student-and-alum-Costume-party," Kitty smiled, nodding. Rogue and Kurt also smiled and nodded.  
  
"What do you think Scott?" Jean asked, turning to Scott.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," He said, "But what's the catch?"  
  
"Well, we were sort of hoping that you two would go as Principle Kelly," Rogue said, looking down.  
  
"And Mystique!" Kitty interupted. Rogue shot her a look clearly stating 'die-Kitty-die.'  
  
"What do you think, Scott?" Jean turned to Scott again.  
  
"Well, as long as Rogue and Kurt say it's all right for us to dress up as Mystique, I say it sounds fun," He smiled. "Is it?" He peered down at Kurt and Rogue, the two looked at each other and nodded. "All right, see you on Saturday!"  
  
~  
  
Kitty sat down at her laptop later that evening and opened up her email.  
  
From: XShadow_KittyX@hotmail.com  
  
To: PrinceofTheves@aol.com  
  
Subject: Costume party.  
  
Hey Gambit! This is Kitty, and I like totally wanted to tell you that Rogue, who is totally computer illeterate [this was a lie.] wanted me to invite you to this costume party on Saturday at the school! She's gonna go as like, get this, a vampire-faerie-princess, and she wants you to be a vampire-faerie-prince. You like don't have to wear wings if you like, don't want to, but it would be so cute to see you to in costumes together! Gotta go!   
  
~Kitty.  
  
A few minutes later, a reply came.  
  
From:PrinceofTheves@aol.com  
  
To:XShadow_KittyX@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Costume Party.  
  
Bonjour Kitty. I would love to go, but I can't pick Rogue up. I will pick her up at the dance though. And I don't think I'll wear the wings, thank you very much. Buckethead is calling.  
  
-Gambit.  
  
Kitty smiled and closed her lap-top. She couldn't wait for Saturday.  
  
~  
  
"Wow, Rogue, you look great!" Kitty gushed as Rogue walked out of the bathroom. Rogue was wearing knee length platform stripper-boots/combat-boots, a torn up black dress, black wings, and her hair was up in a bun, with a few pieces coming down. LIke how she wore it in Dracula: The Musical.   
  
"And you look... Nice." She said, forcing a comment out. Kitty wore a white gown that she had 'borrowed' from Amara, and heald a sceptar. Her hair was also in a bun, only a perfect bun with a tiara.   
  
"Really, thanks!" She said, smiling. "Let's go, shall we?" Kitty was anxious for her to see Remy.   
  
"Yeah," The two girls walked out of the room where they saw Kurt. Kurt had taken his costume to the next level. He put two blue horns on the top of his head, and had a line of 'blood' creeping from the corner of his mouth. He also heald a blue trident in his hands. He wore a pair of dark-blue shorts that blended in perfectly with his fur, making him look like a blue devil. THe three walked into the Foyer, where Jean and Scott were.  
  
Scott had a brown suit on with a red tie, and had fixed his hair to look like Kelly. Jean wore a dress-suit, and had her hair up in a large bun and wore glasses.   
  
"Like them?" Jean asked, gesturing to her and Scott's costumes.   
  
"Um, yeah," Rogue said, stiffling a cough.   
  
"Good, let's go!"  
  
~  
  
Remy stood by the punch-bowl, awaiting the arrival of his princess. He had black leggings on, and a black tunic, and was looking quite shexy. Just then, the doors opened, and he saw just who he wanted to see. He quickly tried to make his way over to the door to get to Rogue first, but found out that someone allready had. Or some people. Taryn, Duncan, Aimee, Paul and a girl named Mindy.  
  
"Like our costumes?" Taryn asked, sneering at Jean.  
  
"Yeah, who are you supposed to be?" She asked, peering at the spandex clad students.  
  
"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Mindy asked, sneering. "We're the X-Men." They sniggered. It was true. The spandex the wore look a bit like theirs, down to the ugly head pieces and thongs and glasses.   
  
"I'm Jean," Taryn said.  
  
"Name's Cyclops," Duncan said, putting his arm around Taryn.  
  
"I'm Shadowcat!" Aimee said, her blond hair which she had put up in a pony-tail bobbing.   
  
"Nightcrawler," Paul had been painted blue.  
  
"And Ah'm Rogue," Mindy said, her hair had been streaked with Rogue's white streaks, and she was imitating her souther drawl.   
  
"And I'm gonna kick your ass!" Rogue yelled, launching herself at Mindy. The two began to get into a vicious cat fight, untill Remy saw his cue to interrupt.   
  
"Sorry, Chere," Remy said, pulling Rogue off of Mindy, her hair askew and blood trickling from her lip. "But I don' wanna have to bring you to the hospital," He said this to Mindy, who got up with what diginity she had left and stalked off.   
  
"And who are you supposed to be? Handsome and charming?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. "Cause' if you are, you're failing, miserably."   
  
"OUch, burn, Chere, burn," Remy said, placing his hand on his heart.   
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Jean and Scott had exited the scene.   
  
"Excuse me," came two irritated voices, they turned around to see none other than-  
  
"Principle Kelly! Principle Darkholme!" They said, cuckling nervously. "And how are you two this lovely evening?"  
  
"Cut the crap, think you two are trying to be funny, are you?" Kelly demanded. "Well, you aren't. Stupid mutants, all ways think they can get away with everything. Don't you agree Raven?"   
  
~First name terms?~Scott asked, laughing.  
  
~Don't Scott, don't.~ Jean scolded.   
  
"Erm... Yes, I do." Mystique said, it sounded very forced.  
  
"They always manage to get in trouble! Like that one girl... The one with no last name... Rogue, that's it! Rogue! She's constantly skipping school and getting in trouble... Tsk tsk tsk..." Kelly tsked. Scott and Jean began coughing violently.   
  
"Is she?" Mystique asked, sounding threateningly.  
  
"Yes! Five detentions and she even skipped school for a week this month! Later I'm told she was KIDNAPPED and taken to NEW ORLEANS or all places, New Orleans! Ha!"   
  
"New Orleans?" Mystique was sounding menacing now.  
  
"To top it off, by one of the students here apparently. Remy LaBeau I believe his name was, of course, he denyed the whole thing. He was off in France that week, visiting his grandparents he says."  
  
"Remy LaBeau?" She cracked her kunckles.   
  
~Jean, I think we gotta warn Gambit and Rogue that there is a homocidal ex-principle on our hands.~  
  
~I'm on it,~ The two walked away.  
  
~  
  
"Rogue, Gambit! You two have to leave! Mystique is here, and she's on a murderous rampage!" Jean said, running over to the two who were fighting over punch.   
  
"Why should I leave?" Rogue turned to Jean, "When I was having such a fun time."  
  
"Because, your mother is going homocidal and is going to kill you and Gambit! Go!" Scott said, pointing to the door and grabbing Rogue by the waist. If she had still liked Scott, she would have been quite happy, but she was currently crush-free.  
  
"Excuse me, homme," Remy said, tapping Scott on the shoulder. Scott turned his head around to face Remy.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're holding my femme."  
  
"No, am I really?" Scott asked sarcastically.   
  
"Oui, and this, is not a good thing," Remy grabbed a card that he had stuffed somewhere... Stop thinking like that! And began charging it. "Now let her go."  
  
"Listen, LaBeau," Scott said, dropping Rogue, causing her to drop to the floor. "I'm trying to protect her, and you, from the homicidal lady over there," He pointed to where Mystique was trying ot make her way across the dance-floor.  
  
"Oh, here," Kitty said, helping Rogue up. "They can hide in that closet," She then shoved the two into a closet and shut the door and locked it. From the outside.   
  
"Make that 11 guys."  
  
"All right, where are those two?" Mystique demanded looking at Kitty, Jean and Scott.  
  
"Who?" Kitty asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! I'm better at it!" Mystique snapped. "Wait, no," She said as Kitty giggled.   
  
"Sorry Principle Darkholme, we don't know who you're talking about," Jean said, winking to Scott.   
  
"Yeah, sorry," Scott agreed.  
  
"Eeerrrggggghhh! Even the Brotherhood is more competint that you two are! Where is the Cajun then? Hmmm?" Mystique took a step forward.  
  
"Cajun... Cajun... Erm... Nope," Jean said, looking around, pretending to look around for the Cajun.  
  
"Move your hand." Came Rogue's voice from the closet. Mystique spun around.   
  
"Where did that come from?" She asked, looking around wildly.  
  
"Like, no clue," Kitty said, smiling. "Try the poker machine, twenty five cents, down the hall," Kitty pointed down the hall.   
  
Just then, a few things happened at once. Rogue and Remy fell out of the closet, Mystique advanced, and the DJ stood up.  
  
"Hey ya'll Bayville! We're gonna have a contest! Best dancer wins a DVD of X2!" The student body sreamed and began dancing. Mystique was caught in the flow of the dancing, and had to struggle to move. Easily mistaken for dancing.  
  
"We have a winner!" Said the DJ, approacing Mystique. "What's your name, lady?"  
  
"Raven Darkholme," She said grudingly. "And I'm going to KILL MY DAUGHTER IN A SECOND!" Over in the corner, Rogue gulped.   
  
"Homicidal, no? Well, congraudlations, you've one a X2 DVD!" He said, giving it to her. Mystique took one look at the cover before throwing it at his head.  
  
"NO! THAT'S NOT OKAY!" She yelled. "THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A SKANK! AND TO MAKE MY LITTLE BOY BE UGLY!" She roared, startling a few people. The DJ took a look at the DVD.   
  
"Um... ma'am..."   
  
"Yes?" She asked like she was perfectly normal.  
  
"Nothing..." With that, the DJ made way back to his booth and turnd the music on again.   
  
"Spaz much?" Mindy asked, snickering at nursing a black eye.  
  
"Grrrrrrr," Mystique growled, and Mindy shut up.  
  
"I like, don't think this worked," Kitty said, turning to Kurt.  
  
"I agree. We got Mystique more than we did Jean and Scott, ooh, look," Kurt bent down and picked up the DVD. "Let's go." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
"I agree," WIth that, the two walked off the dance-floor and teleported home.  
  
"CAJUN! STOP STALKING ME!" 


End file.
